The Great Tigger Detective part 12 - At the Pub
Cut to the waterfront. Toby was sitting on the pier, looking down below him as Basil whispers to him softly. Basil: (Whispers) Stay, Toby! Stay! The screen pans downward, and Basil ''was approaching the front door to a pub, called the Rat Trap, disguised as a sailor and was using a fake mustache. ''Dawson's voice: Uh, Basil? Basil pulls out a cigarette, intending to look at home in the pub. Basil: Come, come, Dawson. Dawson was heard from behind the pier column. Dawson: I feel utterly ridiculous. Basil: Don't be absurd. You look perfect. Dawson steps out in pirate disguise, with a bandana, an earring, an eye patch, and a stripped shirt that is much too short for him. He keeps trying to tuck it into his pants, with no luck. Dawson: (Incredulous) Perfect? Perfectly foolish! Basil shushes him as he opens the door. It certainly was a seedy pub, where clearly every lowlife in London has gathered. The mice are all smoking, playing poker, or drinking at the bar. Some are even passed out from the amount of alcohol they've drunk. A mouse was playing the piano as an octopus, onstage, was juggling three balls while tap dancing. The barmaid was tickling a patron under his chin, but when he puckers his lips for a kiss, she punches him so hard he flies from his chair. Basil strikes his match against the wall and lights his cigarette.↲''Basil'': (Whispering) Dawson...stay close and do as I do. The bartender was cleaning a mug and looks to Basil and Dawson as they approach. Basil signals him for service as he walks to a table. Dawson copies his movements, though his seem to be a little more exaggerated. The bar patrons are eyeing them suspiciously. A knife suddenly lands at the floor in Dawson's path, and he stumbles back, knocking a woman's chair forward. Dawson: Ah! Oh I do beg your pardon, Madam. Obviously in on the prank, she blows her cigarette smoke in his face, making him choke. Dawson: Quite unintentional, I assure you. (Coughs) Everyone laughs at his coughing as the woman returns to her poker game. Dawson: (Angrily) How impertinent! Basil: (Whispering) Remember Dawson, we're low-life ruffians. Dawson: Well, I was until that... Basil shushes him as they take their seats. Dawson gives a haughty nod at the woman. On stage, the octopus has nearly finished his dance. The pianist is getting nervous seeing the unhappy faces of all the patrons. The octopus finishes, and catches his balls in his hat and bows, apparently very surprised to hear the applause coming from Dawson; the rest of the pub booed at the cephalopod and quickly drown him out. Lowlife: Get off, you eight-legged bum! The octopus quite literally runs for his life offstage as food, knifes, bottles, and darts are thrown towards him. The barmaid comes up to Basil and Dawson's table.↲''Barmaid'': What's your pleasure, mates? Dawson: Uh.. I'll have a dry sherry with... oh perhaps a twist of- Basil clamped his hand over Dawson's mouth and spoke to the barmaid in a gruffly accent.↲''Basil'': Two pints for me and my shipmate. Oh, by the way, we just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name...of Ratigan! At the mention of Ratigan, the barmaid gasps, as well as several poker players and the pianist. They stare at Basil in shock as the barmaid recovers from her shock, clearly unwilling to admit her knowledge of the criminal mastermind. Barmaid I, uh...never heard of him. The Barmaid walks away. Dawson was nervous at all the stares, but Basil seems to be pretty pleased with the reaction he got. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions